Chuck vs Game
by chucksarahb
Summary: Sarah told her REAL name to Shaw and Chuck heard that.What happened after that ? Chuck forgive her or he has another plan for her This is my first fanfiction .Sorry for summary.
1. REAL GAME

Chuck vs Game

Chapter -1 Real Game

I dont own Chuck

Chuck was listening Sarah and Shaw and he can also see them. Then Sarah said something and that something break Chuck's heart millions of pieces . She said her REAL name to Shaw . She had got to be kidding me Chuck thought . He felt like sick at that moment . Really Sarah! You knew him for three months and just said your real name to him . CHUCK always thought Sarah has real feeling for Chuck but she cant said that , obviously he was / is wrong . He just trying convice himself she love him but she played him like a toy all that time . Chuck was getting really angry to Sarah . SHE JUST PLAYED WITH ME ! He ignore the men his behind in room. Chuck stood up and he ran throught to Shaw's hotel room . He felt like a fool. He pull out his phone and call only number in phone.

''CODE BLACK ! Is device ready ? ''said Chuck coldly.

''Yes , you can use whenever you are ready.''said voice.

''Okay tonight my computer''

''Okay ''

Chuck hung up. He had a smile on his face while he continue to ran throught Shaw's room.

Everything gone hell in Shaw ' s room and Casey has to save Sarah.

Chuck played cool just like nothings happened and go Casa Bartowski.

Casa Bartowski

Chuck quickly opened his e mail . And millions of pictures seen in the screen . His eyes were focused on the screen . In the end he stood up and he had a smile his face while he was faint.

Next Morning in the Castle

Sarah Shaw and Casey curiously waiting Chuck . He sent them a message this morning ''Be Castle 9 a.m '' All thought maybe he flash something . Suddenly Castle ' s door open and Chuck entered conference room . He was looking good Sarah thought . Before any of them say something General appeared on the screen.

General : What is it Mr Bartowski

Chuck answered casually : You have no longer human Intersect General .

All eyes suddenly focused on Chuck . And said '' WHAT ? ''

* * *

Please share your opinion ! Thanks for reading. I appreciated all reviews ! Thanks for that.


	2. NO LONGER CHUCK BARTOWSKI - part 1

Chapter 2 - NO LONGER CHUCK BARTOWSKI

I dont own CHUCK

This is going to be fun Chuck thought . He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Castle ' s door opened and Orion came into main room . The intersect cube was in his hand . And he said '' You heard right General . Charles is no longer human intersect . Intersect is here. He pointed the cube in his hand . All people in castle cant believe what they heard . It was shocked for all of them . Sarah looked CHUCK then she turned to Orion and she said '' How the hell is this possible ? '' Orion with a smile '' I am glad you asked that Agent Walker . '' Orion turned to General and began to explain . '' When i heard Chuck upload the Intersect AGAIN I was really angry . I called CHUCK immediately . I asked him how could you do that after i worked so hard to remove . Chuck said that he thought it was right thing to do . Orion signed and turned the Chuck and said '' You can continue '' . Chuck began the explain about his side of story . '' 2 days after my dad called me again and said he wanted to met me but i cant tell anyone . We decided place and time . When I met him he said he had an idea . Whenever i want i can be intersect - free . But this time Intersect wasnt going to destroyed just replace somewhere else . This place is Intersect cube . He said he needed to time to prepare the Intersect cube and i said '' okay whenever you ready . ''

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

THANKS FOR READING !

SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER .

REVIEW PLEASE .


	3. AUTHOR S NOTE

HI EVERYONE THANKS FOR READING MY STORY . I AM SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES BUT MY MAIN LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH SO I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME !

I APPRECIATED YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE CONTINUE ! I KNOW MY CHAPTERS SHORT SORRY FOR THAT BUT I AM WORKING ON THAT ISSUE . THANKS AGAIN HAVE A NICE DAY


	4. NO LONGER CHUCK BARTOWSKI - part 2

Chapter 2 - NO LONGER CHUCK BARTOWSKI

I DONT OWN CHUCK

Chuck continue his speech .

* * *

2 months later the cube was ready . We began the worked on Intersect pictures .

We coded pictures and tried but failed time to time .

Millions of pictures and code tried but always failed to found to correct codes for pictures .

Finally we found the codes and worked on that .

Last weekend we finished all of the Intersect pictures .

My dad said to me he was going to checked all pictures for last time and he wanted to 3 days for that .

3 days after finally everything was ready .

I was happy whenever i wanted to i could remove the Intersect .

But i never thought i was going to removed this soon .

Anyway .

I understood I dont wanted to be spy anymore after the last mission .

I called my dad and he sent the pictures to me last night .

I have no longer Intersect in my head since last night .

So this means I AM NO LONGER AMERICAN GOVERMENT ' S ASSET GENERAL .

He finished his speech with a HUGE SMILE .

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE !

THANKS FOR READING !

I AM SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER !

PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME !

PLEASE REVIEW !


	5. NO LONGER CHUCK BARTOWSKI - part 3

I AM BACK !

SORRY FOR DELAY !

I DONT OWN CHUCK !

* * *

IN CASTLE

Everybody try to sink in what they heard . When Chuck finished his speech Sarah lost in thoughts . Chuck ' s tone was so cold when he was talking she never heard Chuck talked that tone before . Anyone for that matter . And then Chuck said he didn ' t want to be spy anymore because of last mission . What happened to him last mission ? He sacrificed everyhing ( she included ) to be spy but now he didn ' t want to be spy anymore WHY ? she wondered . She had to talk Chuck but not now not here not everybody can hear what they talk it has to be when they can talk privately . Then she thought about her stupid mistake . She said her real name to Shaw . It was unprofessional . Why she did she doesn 't even know . This should has been special moment between Chuck and her . But NO ! She just had to said to Shaw . How stupid ?!

OH MY GOD !

What if Chuck heard my little speech with Shaw ? After my speech he came into the room but he didn ' t know right did he ? He didn' t said anything yesterday so he can ' t knew can he ? She really hope Chuck didn ' t hear that because it breaks his heart she know it . And she really doesn ' t want to break his heart ever .

Now she really need to talk to Chuck and learn what he knew . She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see Chuck was in front of her now . When she lifts her head she and Chuck came eye to eye . They looked into each other's eyes for a while . And then he held out his hand and they shook hands . While they shook hands both felt a spark . He said coldly '' Thank you for what you did so far for me i dont know how many times you saved me bunker or just saved my life . I hope you have a great life AGENT WALKER . When he said AGENT WALKER she froze . WHAT THE HELL ?! When she looked into his eyes she saw . He was hurt . He knew . She didn ' t know what to do or say she just said '' Don ' t mention it . I did what i believe is right . '' Last time they look each other 's eyes and they lost their own worlds . After a minute later they heard a grunt .

Chuck walked forward to Casey and held out his hand but instead of shook his hand Casey hug him . Eveybody in the castle shocked by Casey ' s action (even Casey himself) . He never show his emotions . But right now he feels like he has to do it to CHUCK . After all this years he saw Chuck a great friend . After they broke their hold Chuck looked Casey and said '' Thanks for everything Casey i really appreciate your dedication to save me . After all those trouble i cause you didn ' t give up on me so thank you . And i would be honoured to call you a friend .'' '' Please enough with lady feelings . I would told you this for once and i never repeat myself again so listen . You are a great man who deserve a great life . You didn ' t want this life at first and i respect your thoughts because you technically forced this type of life . But after all those years you recognise that you can do that you can be a spy . Although you weren ' t technically a spy you are one of the best agents i have worked and all those years i saved your life because you are good man who don ' t deserve die in the middle of the missiion so i did what i had to do . And i would be honoured call you a friend too .'' Everybody once again stunned by Casey ' s speech . Chuck was shocked too but managed to said '' Thank you . '' Casey nodded .

After that Chuck walked toward to Shaw and they shook hands . Chuck again with cold tone in his voice '' Good luck with stopping THE RING ! '' '' Have a great life Bartowski . '' Shaw replied .

Chuck then turned to GENERAL who was watching the scene in front of her and a little shocked what she heard and saw . Chuck said '' i know we didn ' t meet under proper conditions and i couldn ' t became your dream agent who can use to Intersect properly for become some kind of super spy but it was a pleasure to meet and worked with you . And thank you for all you did for me . ''

And before waiting any reply he ran out of the castle .

* * *

THE OUTSIDE OF THE CASTLE

Chuck looked one last time the Castle and signed . He has good and bad memories in there . But they are vanished because at the time when he exit the castle CHUCK BARTOWSKI NO LONGER EXIST . In the Castle he just told them a part of the plan not all of them . No need to know . After all he live 2 and half year with 2 spy and learned spy world a little . He never thought he use this plan just like he thought SARAH NEVER BETRAY HIM but done is done . And now he has to execute his plan perfectly .

* * *

THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE !

PLEASE REVIEW i really want to know what your thoughts about story .


End file.
